Toa of Magnetism
Toa of Magnetism was a title given to Toa who wielded the Element of Magnetism. Toa of Magnetism were always transformed from a Matoran of Magnetism. Should a Toa of Magnetism fulfill his destiny, he would be given the option of sacrificing his powers, becoming a Turaga of Magnetism. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved, and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Magnetism's Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over magnetic forces. As such, at a basic level they could create, control, and absorb magnetic fields. Examples of this included generating magnetic force blasts, using magnetism to fly, controlling existing magnetic fields, and using magnetism to manipulate certain types of metal. Toa of Magnestism were also capable of perfect directional navigation, thanks to their ability to sense the magnetic poles of Aqua Magna. Due to the nature of magnetics, Toa of Magnetism's powers were impossible to completely stop, but its likely that they would have tried to avoid places containing material capable of redirecting magnetic fields. They possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga or Fa-Matoran. Personality and Traits As no Toa of Magnetism have been seen in the main story, it is unknown what their personalities were generally like. Toa of Magnetism usually wore armor that was gunmetal grey, with black or light grey as secondary colors. All Toa of Magnetism were male. History Various Toa of Magnetism came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, some of them Toa of Magnetism. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a handful were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna. Yet the Great Cataclysm was not the only thing to effect their numbers; Because of their ability to control and tear apart ferromagnetic metals, many Toa of Magnetism were hunted down and killed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, due to their ability to rip open a Makuta's armor, allowing the antidermis to seep out, and dissipate. Toa of Magnetism were very rare in the Matoran Universe, even before the reformation of Spherus Magna, and thanks to the efforts of the Makuta, it is very likely that there are fewer than 10 remaining. Toa Jovan Jovan was once a Fa-Matoran, very early in the Matoran Universe's history, and was later transformed into one of the first Toa of Magnetism. After the disbanding of the Hand of Artakha, Jovan formed one of the first Toa Teams, believing that they would become the Hand's eventual replacement. At some point during his time as a Toa, Jovan met Lesovikk, a Toa of Air, and gave him combat lessons. Shortly after the Great Disruption left Mata Nui close to death, Jovan and his team retrieved the Ignika from the Southern Continent, and travelled to Karda Nui in order to heal the Great Spirit. One of their number reluctantly donned the mask, restoring Mata Nui's lifeforce in the process. With that done, Jovan and his remaining teammates teleported out of the universe core by way of another member's Kanohi Olmak. Feeling that their collective destinies were complete, Jovan's team disbanded, and the remaining members gave up their Toa Power, becoming Turaga. For the next 78,000 years Jovan served as the elder of an area home to hundreds of Karzahni's misshapen Matoran workers. However, during the Great Cataclysm, Jovan was killed while aiding his charges in their escape from the rapidly deteriorating continent. He wore the Great Mask of Flight as a Toa, and later, the Noble version as a Turaga. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the very few remaining Toa of Magnetism evacuated onto Spherus Magna, where they aided in the construction effort to build new homes for the many refugees of the Matoran Universe. Known Toa of Magnetism *Toa Jovan - Formerly *An unknown number of Toa of Magnetism killed by the Brotherhood of Makuta. - Revived on the Red Star Category:2006